Jackie Tristan
| image = | name = Jackie Tristan | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = Unknown | team = | previous team = | base of operations = | relatives = Unnamed Father (deceased)Bleach manga; Chapter 471, page 7 Unnamed Brother (deceased) | education = | fullbring = Dirty Boots | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 431 | anime debut = Episode 343 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Atsuko Yuya | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the mysterious organization, Xcution. Appearance Jackie is a tall dark-skinned woman with straight chin-length dark hair, and full lips. She wears a dark brown long-sleeved low cut shirt with form-fitted trousers and dark knee lengths boots. Personality At first she seemed to be quiet, saying nothing and not standing out with the exception of seperating between Yukio and Riruka Dokugamine while they fought against each other. Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 8-10 Later, she showed that she knows how to respect people who care about her and she was willing to commit suicide in order for that person to live instead, even though she didn't know him and did it only because he refused to kill her and was kind to her enough to take her with him as he tried to leave Yukio's Fullbring. Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 4-8 She also seems to disagree taking useless risks, as it was shown while she trained Ichigo Kurosaki in Riruka's Fullbring and she refused to continue their training after she saw Ichigo's condition. Bleach manga; Chapter 444, page 5-7 History As a child, Jackie's first present was a pair of leather boots given to her by her father. Despite the fact that the boots were likely stolen, Jackie pretended not to notice and accepted them happily. She was careful with the boots and cleaned them often.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, page 5 However, one day, when Jackie returned home, she found that her entire family was killed, and she later discovered that they died because of her father moving merchandise onto the black market. The first substance to stain Jackie's boots was her brother's blood, and her Fullbring was awakened shortly afterwards. Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Jackie is present along with Yukio and Giriko Kutsuzawa in the Xcution's main headquarters when Kūgo Ginjō brings Ichigo Kurosaki into the building for him to join them.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, page 17 After Kūgo explains to Ichigo who they are, and after Riruka Dokugamine brings in Yasutora Sado, Ichigo agrees to help the Xcution with their goals, which relieves Jackie, who states that she was worried that he would refuse.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 18 Ichigo later returns to the Xcution for training. When Riruka enters with a doll house, she immediately starts fighting with Yukio. Jackie breaks up their fight and asks Riruka to explain the Doll House to Ichigo. Riruka complies, arguing that she didn't need her to remind her.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 9-10 As Ichigo trains inside the Doll House, she asks Kūgo if he will be alright. Kūgo replies that he does not know. Later, while Riruka is eating, Jackie notices that Riruka is worried and asks why she does not help him. Riruka denies being worried and tells her that if he dies from the training, then it will just show how limited his potential was. Jackie asks if she is certain, inquiring if she has a timer on the doll and pointing out that fifteen minutes is almost up. Yasutora Sado returns to Xcution's hideout and asks what the Doll House is. Jackie tells him that Ichigo is doing his Fullbring training in it, surprising him.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 5-18 Later, Jackie asks Kūgo if he's drinking because he's happy that Ichgio's training is going well, which he denies. She also appears shocked that Ichigo knows of the existence of Shūkurō Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, page 16-19 Jackie allows herself to be placed inside Riruka's fish tank for Ichigo's next training session, where she confonts him when he arrives and introduces herself properly to him, ready to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 441, page 18-19 Jackie waits for Ichigo to attack her, but he replies that he's waiting for her to activate her own Fullbring. Jackie then tells Ichigo to think of their training session as more of a battle rather than training and activates her Fullbring, Dirty Boots. When her Fullbring is finished activating, she moves at high speeds and tries to attack Ichigo, but he manages to evade her strike, much to the surprise of both of them. Ichigo asks about Jackie's change of clothes and she tells him that it is a part of her Fullbring, but she refuses to tell him her Fullbring's ability. Ichigo decides to treat it like a fight after all, thinking that he might find out while they're fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 3-12 Ichigo then begins to fight her, releasing an energy blast at Jackie. She dodges this easily, jumping into the air, as he fires off another in response, which she blocks directly with her foot. Jackie berates Ichigo on his lax way of fighting, telling him that his Fullbring has no practical use in battle. She then rubs her boots in the mud, proceeding to attack him again with a noticeably more powerful kick, slamming him into the water. She then reveals to him the true nature of her abilities, stating that he will die if he continues fighting in that manner.Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 1-13 Jackie reveals the weakness of his Fullbring, in which the number of blades decreases each time he fires off an energy blast. She goes on to say that, if Ichigo releases an energy blast with a four or less blades, she will be able to shatter it easily. He ignores her statement, releasing a multitude of blasts, as he increases his speed, knocking her to the ground. She asks Ichigo who taught him to fight, to which he tells her that Kisuke taught him stating that, although he was only a Shinigami for a short period of time, he probably has more experience than Xcution.Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 14-20 Jackie smirks, realizing that Ichigo has had a great deal of combat experience during his time as a Shinigami and that he was able to reawaken combat instincts by engaging in battle without his Shinigami powers. Jackie realizes that Ichigo's Fullbring is reacting differently, and the energy from his badge begins to spread up his arm.As the energy engulfs Ichigo's arm, Jackie decides to abort their training, telling Ichigo that his Fullbring is going berserk because his training is progressing too quickly. She tries to get Kūgo or Giriko to have Riruka deactivate her Fullbring, but Ichigo pins her down and tells her that he sees this sudden change in his Fullbring as a sign that his badge is telling him that he needs his powers to return soon. Jackie decides she will have to beat Ichigo down in order to make him understand.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 1-7 As Ichigo and Kūgo enter Tsukishima's mansion, Ichigo runs up stairs into a room where he finds Jackie standing there with other members of Xcution.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, page 11 As Ichigo goes off to fight Tsukishima, Jackie along with Riruka Dokugamine, Giriko Kutsuzawa, and Moe Shishigawara battle against Ginjō. She activates her Fullbring and attempts to kick him, but he dodges the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, page 1 After Kūgo gets away and removes Ichigo's Fullbring from him, Jackie and the others rush to their location. Giriko and Yukio complain about Kūgo not sharing Ichigo's powers with them. Kūgo states that he intended to share it and uses his sword on each of them. They each change form somewhat.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-19 Upon receiving new powers, Ichigo tries to take her and the rest of Xcution out with a single blow but finds that Yukio hid them and replaced them with copies. She then enters battle against Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 1-13 As their battle begins, Jackie berates Renji for not attacking her. He states that he refuses to attack a woman first, whether she is stronger than him or not. He then asks about the exhaust pipes on her shoulders, and Jackie expresses her surprise at him knowing about them. The pipes then secrete a large amount of sludge, covering her body completely. She then stomps the ground, causing the rock formations nearby to topple, while telling Renji that he'd better drawn his sword. She attacks, managing to land a kick on Renji, though it appears to do nothing to him, shocking Jackie. Renji then tells Jackie to hit him with her best shot, and as she yells at him for his insolence, her second kick is stopped by Renji's fist, the aftershock easily destroying a nearby column. He then attacks her with the hilt of Zabimaru, telling her that her lot "just doesn't cut it".Bleach manga; Chapter 465, pages 8-19 Renji carries her while searching for a way out of Yukio's dimension. Jackie later regains consciousness, stating that a way out will not appear until one of them is dead. Realizing that Yukio has been watching, she tells Renji to kill her, but he refuses and says they will escape together. Thinking back to her childhood, Jackie states that she wishes that the people who saved her were good people like Renji. She sacrifices herself to save him.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 1-8 Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jackie has displayed proficient skills in hand-to-hand combat during her training match with Ichigo, who is an expert at hand-to-hand combat himself. Jackie's style of fighting consists of kicking her opponent rather than punching or grappling them. She fights in this manner in order to quickly get her boots covered in dirt and blood. Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 9-14 Fullbring : Jackie activates her Fullbring by rubbing her boots together. Upon activation, her boots extend further up her legs, armor is generated on her shoulders and forearms, a scarf is generated around her neck, and a dark-colored hat appears on her head with a cloth hanging in front of the right side of her face. Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 6-7 *'Dirtiness-Enhanced Strength': The strength of Dirty Boots increases as they become dirtier, regardless of whether it is from mud, blood, or any other substance.Bleach manga; Chapter 443, page 11 With them, Jackie is able to use physical attacks strong enough to create tremors on the ground upon striking it.Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 9-10 *'Enhanced Speed': Jackie is able to move at speeds greater than a normal Human. During her training session with Ichigo Kurosaki she was able to surprise him with her speed momentarily. Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 11-12 Enhanced Dirty Boots: After receiving some of Ichigo's powers from Ginjō, her Fullbring gains four motorcycle engine exhausts; two on her right shoulder, and two on the backside of her thighs. Her scarf also gets longer and larger. And she also gains more armor on her legs.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 19 *'Physical Enhancement': In this form, the exhausts spew out a black liquid that bonds to her body like armor. The boots become only part of her power as now all the filth that covers her body's shroud becomes part of her power. Her strength is increased to the point that a simple striking force against the ground can cause large pieces of earth to break apart. Her speed is also greatly increased.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, pages 12-16 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Fullbringer